Just the Girl
by zabeth0322
Summary: Just the Girl by The Click Five. Egoshipping. Gary's relentless pursuing of Misty... and his rejections.


This is an Egoshipping one-shot that was inspired and is based loosely around the song Just the Girl by The Click Five, which I do not own. I don't own Pokemon either. There's passing mention of BrockxOC, DeliaxProfOak, and AshxMay.

**Just the Girl – The Click Five**

_She's cold and she's cruel,  
but she knows what she's doin'._

Misty was never known for being particularly nice, least of all to Gary Oak, her best friend's rival. She always seemed to have a tactic to stop his advances or just plain humiliate him.

_She pushed me in the pool  
at our last school reunion._

When Gary and Ash stopped fighting after Indigo Plateau, she thought it was ridiculous for someone so talented at training to waste away in a lab. He was both pleased and aggravated with this. He liked her laugh, but not quite the direction it was aimed at.

_She laughs at my dreams,  
but I dream about her laughter._

It took a while for Gary to realize that he perked up at the mention of her name.

_Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after._

At the party held for Ash's acceptance into the Elite Four, Misty was there, sporting a black dress that, accompanied by her vibrant red hair, exuded _attitude_. Most of the guys who didn't know her decided it was best to steer clear and keep their faces intact. Yes, better to watch from a distance. Gary had no such plan. Call it bravery or stupidity, he approached her.

_Cause she's bittersweet,  
She knocks me off of my feet._

"Care to dance?"

_And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else._

"No."

"Why?" She raised a brow.

_She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me._

"There's lipstick marks on your face… Oh, and XYZ." She walked off. Gary looked down, quickly remedying one issue with his appearance. For the other, he mentally cursed Mrs. Oak-Ketchum's affectionate greeting and affinity for wearing dark red lipstick

_But I keep comin' back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for._

Gary just smirked. Another day, another rejection. The chase was so much fun.

_She can't keep a secret  
for more than an hour._

When Ash and May began dating, they had preferred to keep it a secret. Gary may never have known if it wasn't for Misty.

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power._

Sheer luck found him in her company on a rainy day in Viridian City. She spoke to him civilly, but did not miss a chance to get away and flirt and flounce in front of any other slightly attractive male within ten feet. Gary felt jilted… And that maybe MISTY should be called a 'player'.

_And the more she ignores me,  
the more I adore her._

At every chance, she walked away or dragged another person into their conversations. Gary felt that he finally met his match. They were both good at flirting. Yet, she was good at avoiding flirting, thus besting Gary Oak.

_What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her._

One time, Gary realized that if she had told him to go jump off a bridge one more time with that adorable, mischievous, deadly spark in her eye, he might have just done it.

_Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet._

He had finally managed to have a normal conversation with her. They chatted about the latest lab and gym gossip, when a small argument broke out over just how good Water Pokemon really were. It ended with Gary on the ground and Misty out the door.

_And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else._

Both smiling.

_She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me._

Brock's engagement party. Gary didn't even know why he was invited, but he sure as hell didn't mind seeing Misty dressed in a short sky blue number. He watched her glide from group to group as though she was the hostess. She wasn't. Brock was marrying a girl from Hoenn named Lydia who also breeded Pokemon.

_But I keep comin' back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for._

"Want some ice for that burn, Oak?" She definitely was evil.

_And when she sees it's me  
on her caller ID_

Gary called her for the fourteenth time that night. He knew she wasn't going to pick up.

_She won't pick up the phone;  
She'd rather be alone._

He just watched her scream profanities and the like out her bedroom window.

_But I can't give up just yet,  
cause every word she's ever said_

But he did hear her say several compliments cleverly disguised as insults.

"GARY OAK, YOU INSANELY STUBBORN, _DENSE_, PERSISTANT MAN!"

_Is still ringin' in my head.  
Still ringin' in my head.  
_

"Kiss me already." And he did.

_She's cold and she's cruel,  
but she knows what she's doin'._

It was the best kiss he ever had. Ever.

_Knows just what to say  
so my whole day is ruined!_

"Is that all you've got?"

_Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet._

Poor Gary was weak at the knees from the experience, his mind reeling from the sensations of a Misty Kiss.

_And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else._

She was walking away, but he decided that this time… this time he would follow and catch her.

_She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me._

"Misty, wait!"

_But I keep comin' back for more._

She turned, her eyes alight with amusement and something indescribable. That something gave a tug at Gary's heart.

_Cause she's bittersweet,  
she knocks me off of my feet._

"I don't give second chances and this ain't a kissing booth, Oak."

_And I can't help myself,  
i don't want anyone else._

He took in a deep breath. "Who ever said I was going to give you an option?"

_She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me._

Her smile could have lit up a million Pokemon Stadium, brighter than a Zapdos Thunder.

"Gary Oak…"

_But I keep comin' back for more.  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more._

Her smile turned vicious, more of an evil smirk. Gary felt as if he had entered the danger zone.

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.

_I'm lookin' for.  
I'm lookin' for._

"I think I'll make an exception for you, Oak. Just this one time." Her words barely left her mouth before being kidnapped by one Gary Oak.

_I'm lookin' for.  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for._

"How was that?" Eyebrow.

"Not bad. You need more practice though." Smile.

"Really? Mind giving a poor chap like me lesson Oh Great Kisser?" Snicker.

"Hmm… Come over to my apartment later and we'll see if you can even pass the entrance exam." Smirk.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Smiles.


End file.
